twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale
and Alice Cullen ]] Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale are one of the secondary couples in the ''Twilight'' Saga. They are two gifted vampires and members of the Olympic Coven. In the films, Alice is portrayed by Ashley Greene, and Jasper is portrayed by Jackson Rathbone. Prehistory |180px]] Alice Cullen Before Twilight and during her human life, Alice was placed in an asylum by her father for "seeing visions of the future". In truth, she was framed by her murderous father after she witnessed her mother's death and accused him and his new wife of committing this act. During her time in the asylum, her memories were erased and she befriended a compassionate vampire. She was transformed by him to protect her from the tracker known as James. This unnamed vampire was later killed by James in vengeance for changing Alice, who had smelled mouthwatering to James and could have quite possibly been his singer. As a newborn vampire, Alice lost her memory again. However, her visions were also greatly enhanced. The first clear vision she saw was of Jasper Hale, an emotion-manipulating non-vegetarian vampire, and was led to believe that she was destined to meet him and find a peaceful existence with the Cullen family in the future. She waited for him for 30 years while practicing vegetarianism - with little success - before they met in a diner in Philadelphia. She offered him her hand and he took it, saying that, "For the first time in a century, I felt hope." They soon sought out the Cullens and then joined them in 1950. ]] Jasper Hale Jasper was a young major in the Confederate Army in Texas before he was turned into a vampire by another called Maria, who was building an army with Lucy and Nettie. Upon becoming a vampire, he gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions, also known as the gift of pathokinesis. This is linked to his charismatic nature as a human. Jasper's skills and gift allowed him to gain command over the army in the Southern Vampire Wars, and he befriended another vampire called Peter who was allowed to live by Maria. But Peter ran off with another newborn called Charlotte whom he was in love with. Though Jasper should have stopped them, he did not. A few years later, Peter came back for Jasper to tell him about life up in North America. This persuaded him to leave the army and lived with them until he became emotionally depressed by the pain of his prey and he wandered off on his own. After meeting Alice in the diner, they went to find the Cullens and eventually became a vegetarian, and finally found peace. History ''Twilight'' .]] In ''Twilight, Bella sees Jasper and Alice in the school cafeteria. Jasper and Alice take Bella to Phoenix to hide from the tracker, James. Jasper does his best to calm her down while Alice tries to foresee James's plans and sees Bella and James in Bella's old ballet studio. When Edward, Carlisle and Emmett arrived to take Bella, she had fooled Jasper by faking that she was going to the bathroom but instead went to meet James. James tells Bella of his history with Alice. Emmett and Jasper fight him off while Alice assists Carlisle and Edward with Bella. The pair returns to Forks and attend the prom with the rest of the family, including Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. In the film adaption, whenever Bella looks over at the Cullens' table, Alice and Jasper will have their arms around each other, whilst are less public in the novels. In Phoenix, Jasper comforts Alice in their hotel whilst telling Bella of Alice's visions. He gets Alice a pen and paper to draw what she sees. Also in the film, Alice is first to go to Bella, but is called away to help Jasper and Emmett. She is the one to officially kill James. ''Midnight Sun'' In Midnight Sun, Alice has various visions of Bella and Edward. In one certain vision, Alice saw Jasper trying to attack Bella but Edward stopped him every time, eventually moving further and further away from Bella. Alice was deeply upset by this as she wanted to become Bella's friend, and she didn't want Jasper and Edward fighting. Jasper, along with Rosalie and Emmett, wanted to kill Bella after the car crash in which she saw Edward move at inhuman speed and use unlimited strength.Jasper and Alice are married by the way if you didnt know... ''New Moon'' being restrained in New Moon, after he smells Bella's blood.]] In New Moon, Jasper tries to attack Bella during her birthday party after she suffers a paper cut which causes him to temporarily lose control. Though he is deeply sorry for it, this is what sets Edward off to leave Bella behind while his family moves on. Afterward, Jasper is studying philosophy at Cornell University in Ithaca while Alice is trying to find information on herself as a human. However, when she experiences a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff, supposedly killing herself, Alice races back to Forks. She instead finds Bella alive and well, thanks to Jacob pulling her out. This is the first time that it's revealed that Alice cannot see the werewolves (or shape-shifters but no one at this point knows Shapeshifters exist). Alice and Bella then travel to Volterra, Italy to stop Edward from asking the Volturi to kill him. Whilst on the plane, Alice promises over the phone to Jasper that if she is in danger, she will get out of there. But she also makes him promise not to come as well, as she believes that if the Volturi kill Edward, the rest of the family will fight them and Alice couldn't bear to lose him that way." Thankfully, they do stop him in time and Alice is asked, along with Bella and Edward, to join the Volturi. She declines, and when they are back home, both Alice and Jasper vote for Bella to join their family and become a vampire. In the film adaption, Jasper is still in school. Whilst Alice jumps the staircase to get to Bella, Jasper simply walks down them. To make Alice happy, Jasper alters Bella's mood. Once Bella agrees to go to Alice's party, Alice walks to Jasper and listens as Bella tells Jasper not to alter her mood again. He almost tells her happy birthday but instead says "Happy... never mind" and walks off with Alice. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Seattle is being plagued by a string of mysterious but horrifying murders, and it is eventually revealed that it is the work of newborn vampires who are after Bella, because an older vampire stole a shirt with her scent on it. Since Jasper has experience in this area, Edward takes Bella to see him, and that is when she learns of Jasper's and Alice's past together. Jasper talks of the newborn army he was in, his creator, and when he met Alice. He also explains the newborn blood lust to Bella. When Jacob stops Alice from walking off by putting his arm on the wall, Jasper appears behind him and he takes his arm away out of fear of losing it. This shows Jasper's protectiveness over Alice. The Cullens later band together with the werewolves, as Jasper trains them to fight the newborn army and with his military background, co-ordinates a perfect battle strategy. This is where they conclude that it may be Victoria who has created the army. In the actual battle, Jasper is bitten as he tries to keep Alice out of harm and be "everywhere at once." Alice is not pleased at all by this and calls him an "overprotective fool" because, as displayed when they were training, she is more than capable of taking care of herself thanks to her clairvoyance ability to predict her opponent's movements. Jasper is shown to be very wary of the newborns, as seen with Bree before she is killed by the Volturi. In the film adaption, Alice and Jasper turn up at school and announce they're throwing a graduation party. At the graduation party, she has a vision and when she tells the others about it, Jasper seems concerned and they stand with each other. In the battle training, Jasper and Alice practice last. Jasper seems impressed as Alice keeps getting the better of him. He stops her and tries to kiss her, but she escapes and he seems worried as to where she went. She then jumps out of the tree onto his back and kisses him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Jasper tells Bella of his past and tells her of how he fell in love with Alice. Alice then turns up and they talk about how Jasper's past is behind him, and they kiss, making Bella uncomfortable. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Alice and Jasper's niece, Renesmee, is mistaken to be an immortal child by a vampire named Irina. Alice receives a vision of Irina running to the Volturi to report the news. Knowing they wouldn't be able to do defend themselves without evidence, Alice secretly leaves behind clues to send Bella, who is now a newly-turned vampire, to a man named Jason Scott Jenks, and departs to South America with Jasper. While searching, they come across the Amazon Coven and send Zafrina and Senna to their family while continuing their search with Kachiri. Their search eventually leads them to Nahuel, another half-vampire hybrid, and return to Forks just in time before a battle starts between the Volturi and the Olympic Coven. In the film adaptions, for Edward and Bella's wedding, they help prepare the ceremony. At the wedding, Alice and Jasper dance an impressive dance before slow dancing together. When Jacob realises Renesmee wants blood, Alice asks Jasper to walk with her and takes his hands, leading him away, so he won't be tempted. When Edward hears the wolves approaching, he calls for Alice and Jasper and the three of them face the wolves with Leah and Seth. They say how they're outnumbered. This time, Jasper can't afford to be overprotective of Alice and she almost dies under a wolf until Seth saves her. Jacob imprinting on Renesmee saves them. See also *Gallery:Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale *Ashley Greene *Jackson Rathbone Category:Couples